I was forced to
by aloha808
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. The Beginning

Sorry if my story is kind of weird...I'm kind of new at this whole fanfiction stuff. So I'm sorry if my story sucks.;;

**Summary:**

Kaoru is the Princess of the Northern Land of Japan, and Kenshin is the prince of the Eastern Land of Japan. But what happens when Kaoru is forced to marry someone she doesn't even know, and Kenshin has to choose a women to marry within his parent's choice. They run away from home and they meet at a lake late at night and as they go on a journey together they start to fall in love. Are they meant to be together? Is this faith? Will their parents allow them to be together? Find Out!!!

**I was forced to...**

She was riding on her white horse, running away from home. She could hear her heart pounding with fear, anger, and sadness. Her eyes have brimmed with tears and were flooding down her cheeks like a stream of water that was connected to the big, open oceans.

CH 1. –The Beginning 

Kaoru was a princess with a caring heart. She would always help around the castle even though there were enough servants around to do the work.

She was in her room brushing her hair while the light from the sun was shining in her face. As she finished brushing her hair she went to her tall, classic closet to choose her outfit for the day. Then there was a knock. "Come in." One of her servant, Sakura had come in. Sakura was a servant of Kaoru but she was also her best friend, since Kaoru couldn't go out of the castle's gates. "Good morning Lady Kaoru." "Good morning Sakura, is there something you need?" asked Kaoru. "Your mother and father are waiting for your acquaintance in the South Chamber." answered Sakura. "Do you know why?" questioned Kaoru "No, they haven't told me anything...they have only told me they would like to have breakfast with you today." Kaoru smiled as she told Sakura to let her father and mother know she will be there shortly. As Sakura left the room Kaoru was choosing an outfit to wear. She then spotted the perfect kimono. It was a sky blue dress with pink sakura blossoms on the bottom and had a gold strip around her waist. She then wore matching earrings and necklace that she got on her 13th birthday.

As she got out of her room, the servants would bow to her and greet her. When Kaoru reached the South Chamber her mother had greeted her. The table was filled with bread, eggs, milk and other delicious breakfast type foods. As Kaoru sat down her father had started to speak.

"Kaoru, your mother and I have been discussing some situations about you." Kaoru didn't like the sound of this and asked, "situation? What kind of situations?" "Well you see Kaoru..." her mother started to speak. "Soon you'll be turning 17 and we believe its time that you're sent to the right man." Kaoru got startled and had a bad feeling about this. "Sent to the right man? What are you talking about?" "We're talking about a marriage Kaoru." Her father answered. At that moment it seemed like time had stopped for Kaoru. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Marriage? But I'm only 17...Mother don't you think you're rushing with this? I mean MARRIAGE?" Her mother had nothing to say. "Kaoru your mother and I are not gonna be with you forever and we cannot just leave you without letting you get married to the right man to pass down our heritage." Her father answered.

"But there isn't anyone I love as of yet...how can I get married if there isn't anyone I love?" asked Kaoru. "We have already found you a mate." Answered her father. "Y...y...y...you have?" "He is the prince of the Western Lands of Japan. He is a very fine gentlemen and he is the only one I can trust to take care of you Kaoru." Answered her mother. "Mother you can't do this to me...I'm not ready yet. Please mother...I don't wanna marry this early." Pleaded Kaoru. "I'm sorry Kaoru, I really am but its now or never, the marriage have already been planned...its gonna be in a week." Answered her mother with sadness in her eyes as she saw the look in her daughter's eyes. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!" as Kaoru screamed burying her face in her hands while running to her room. She had laid on her bed burying her face on her pillow thinking of what just happened.


	2. Good bye

**Ch.2. – Good Bye...**

That night Kaoru was out in her balcony as she looked at the full moon that was shining bright as the sun was in the morning. Then she had made a decision to run away and never come back. She had packed things she would need on her journey. As she sneaked out she went to the stable to get her horse. Then a familiar voice caught her ears. "Lady Kaoru... are you planning to run away?" As Kaoru looked back she saw Sakura with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura, but this is the only way, I don't wanna get married to someone I don't love." Answered Kaoru. "I see... well if this is the only way then I shall keep it a secret, but where are you planning to stay?" asked Sakura. "I don't know yet... I might make a camp by the lake where that I always see out in my balcony." "I see...well then at least take this with you." As Sakura took out a small pouch she handed the pouch to Kaoru. "Sakura, what is this?" asked Kaoru. "Its some gold, just incase you needed it to buy stuff..." answered Sakura. "I...I can't take this Sakura, I mean you barely make any money while working. I can't take this." As Kaoru refused, Sakura shook her head saying it was okay for her. As Kaoru took the pouch she gave Sakura a hug before she got on the horse. Before Kaoru was gonna leave, Sakura gave her a necklace. "This necklace was given to me by my mother before she passed away when I was little... I always kept it as a good luck charm and now I want you to have it for good luck." "Thank you Sakura." Said Kaoru as she gave her one last smile and left the castle vanishing into the darkness of the forest.


	3. The Mysterious Figure

Ch 3. - The Mysterious Figure... 

She was riding on her white horse, running away from home. She could hear her heart pounding with fear, anger, and sadness. Her eyes have brimmed with tears and were flooding down her cheeks like a stream of water that was connected to the big, open oceans.

As she got to the large lake she stopped to camp here for the night. She her horse to a nearby tree that was near the water. She sat down in front of the lake that was shining with the moon's reflection like it was a big mirror. As she looked at her reflection, tears started to form in her eyes as it dropped in the lake forming circles that was getting bigger and bigger, then it just disappeared. She started thinking to herself. _Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to go through this?_ As she looked up she saw a strange figure petting a horse. The figure had noticed that Kaoru was watching. Kaoru then noticed that the figure was coming closer and closer until she saw the figure under the bright light of the moon. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. It was amber as the burning fire and round as the moon. He had the smoothest, and the brightest red hair she has ever seen. "Are you here alone?" asked the strange figure. "Yes, I am... actually I have ran away from home." Answered Kaoru. "I see... I guess both of us is out here for the same reason." Said the strange figure. "My name is Kenshin, I am the Prince of the Eastern Lands of Japan... and you are?" asked Kenshin. "My name is Kaoru, I am the princess of the Northern Lands of Japan." Answered Kaoru. "I see... well it's very nice to meet you Lady Kaoru." As he took her hand, he then smoothly kissed her hand gently. Kaoru started blushing but luckily Kenshin didn't catch her blushing because of the darkness.

A few moments later... 

They had started to get acquainted and had shared their stories on why they had ran away. "My parents have forced me to choose a princess of their choice to marry, but I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet. I'm only 18 and it seems like they're rushing things too fast." Said Kenshin. "I understand how you feel. My parents forced me to marry the prince of the Western Lands, but I don't even know who he is or how he even looks like." Said Kagome. "I see... the prince of the Western Lands is my cousin, Enishi. I'm sure he'll become a great kind some day. He's a very fine swordsman, the best of all in the Western Lands of Japan." "I see... well I'm not going to marry someone I don't even know and someone I don't even love. That's just not fair... don't you think so Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin gave her a warm smile and nodded her a 'yes'. "It's getting late Lady Kaoru, I suggest you set up your tent and get some sleep if you're planning to leave tomorrow." Said Kenshin. "And where will you sleep?" asked Kaoru. "I like to sleep against trees, so I'll be fine." Answered Kenshin. "I see... well have pleasant dreams." As Kaoru started walking to her tent she saw that Kenshin started to get comfy by a tree near Kaoru's tent. Before Kaoru went inside her tent she went up to Kenshin. "Kenshin, may I ask you a question?" "What is it Lady Kaoru?" asked Kenshin. "I was just wondering...I'll get bored traveling by myself and I'll need help and I was wondering if you would travel with me." As Kenshin gave her a warm smile he said, "I would be more than happy to Lady Kaoru." Kaoru then gave a wide smile and headed for her tent. As she laid down, she knew that her adventures would be an exciting one, but for now she knew she was gonna have a good sleep.


	4. The First Sign of Love

Ch4. – The First Sign of Love... 

As Kaoru woke up early in the morning she heard splashes of water. When she went outside she saw Kenshin washing his face. He had a different outfit on. He had a red kimono on. She then noticed something strange on his waist. I...i...it was..........a sword!!!

She knew right then that he was a swordsman. Kaoru was shocked and fear ran through her mind. "I guess I should've told you about that yesterday Lady Kaoru. I am sorry if I startled you, but would you like me to travel with you still?" asked Kenshin. "Of course, I always wondered what it would be like to travel with a swordsmen." Said Kaoru. "A rurouni to be exact." Corrected Kenshin. "Right, a rurouni."

As Kaoru packed all her stuff and loaded them on her horse, they were all set and ready to go. As they were ridding through the forest Kaorue asked, "Kenshin, how does it feel to be a ruruoni?" "Well Lady Kaoru, to tell you the truth it can be a gift sometimes but sometimes it could also be a curse." Answered Kenshin. "I see, why do you consider it as a curse?" asked Kaoru. "Well before I became a rurouni, I was an assassin serving the government. I was the...Hitokiri Battousai. Then Kaoru gasped. Being an assassin for the government meant that I had to kill. Before I didn't have a heart, I just killed innocent lives everyday. Until one day assassins killed my younger brother and younger sister and that was when I decided to become a rurouni and save peoples' lives to repay all sins of killing. That is why I think my skills as a rurouni or a swordsman is a curse and a gift.

That's why it's so hard to find the perfect mate. The one I love, because everyone knows me as the Hitokiri Battousi" Answered Kenshin. Kaoru looked down as if it was her fault to ask that question in the first place. Then Kenshin took his finger and lifted Kaoru's chin up and said, "Don't feel sorry for me Lady Kaoru. I'm just fine." Said Kenshin while smiling. As Kaoru gave him a warm smile, her lips and his lips finally met. She knew this was wrong and so did Kenshin but it seemed like they fell in love right that moment even though they only knew each other for a day. Their lips were so warm that it seemed like their whole body was on fire. As they parted they gave each other a warm smile.


	5. The Akabeko Village

Ch 5. – The Akabeko Village... 

As they were riding through the forest, sharp knives came flying as Kenshin has sensed it and pushed himself and Kaoru off of the horses. "Lady Kaoru, are you all right?" asked Kaoru. She nodded him a 'yes' as a feminine voice said, "Rurouni, you do not belong here. Go back to where you once came from." Then Kenshin asked, "who goes there?" A female started walking towards him while holding her knives. "My name is Misao, I am the protector of the Akabeako Village, and no rurouni w/ a sword is allowed to pass through." Answered Misao. "I am Kenshin, I am the prince of the Eastern Lands of Japan and I am a rurouni that doesn't kill." As soon as she heard this she got shocked and fell to her knees and begged for forgivness. He then put his hand on her shoulder and told her to get up. As Misao looked to his side, she noticed he had company. "Who is...?" asked Misao. "Oh, I'm Kaoru. I'm the princess of the Northern Lands of Japan, very nice to meet you." Answered Kaoru. "Please accept my apology for attacking you like that." Pleaded Misao. "Oh, its fine, no one got hurt so its okay... no need for apologies." Said Kaoru. "Please follow me. I will lead you to the Akabeako Village." Said Misao.

As they arrived there were people selling items, children playing, and laughter all around. They had arrived at a stable where there were men taking care of horses and all kind of animals. A little came out of the stable as he ran to his sister for a warm hug. "Misao!!!" "Yahiko!!! I'm so glad to see you again!!!" said Misao with enthusiasm. "I'm so glad to see you too sis. I thought something bad happened to you." Said Yahiko with a worried voice. Misao patted her brother's head and said, "Yahiko I want you to meet Kenshin. He's the prince of the Eastern Lands of Japan. And Lady Kaoru is the princess of the Northern Lands of Japan." As Yahiko gasped he kneeled on his knees and said, "It's an honor to meet you your highnesses. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to be in your service." As Kenshin got off his horse he patted the boy's back and told him to stand up. "I see that you're a responsible boy. I need you to do me a favor." Said Kenshin. "Anything sir. Just tell me what to do." Said Yahiko with excitement. "I need you to take these 2 horses into the stable. Then I want you to feed them and give lots of water. And if it isn't too much trouble I would much appreciate it if you can brush them." Asked Kenshin. "Of course, I would get on it right away sir!" Kenshin smiled as Yahiko took the two horses into the stable. "Lord Kenshin, will you and Lady Kaoru stay for the night?" asked Misao. "Yes, we will." Answered Kenshin. As Misao led the way there was an empty hut with one room. It was a pretty decent hut and they didn't mind. "I'm sorry, but this is the only hut left that's available at the moment. You don't mind if you sleep together, right?" asked Misao. "No, one hut is fine." Answered Kenshin. Kaoru looked at him in surprise.

That night as Kaoru laid down the futons, she watched as Kenshin went to the corner. "Kenshin will you be sleeping in the corner?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin had nodded a 'yes.' Kaoru felt guilty letting him sleep in the corner. "Kenshin, would you like to sleep next to me?" asked Kagome. Kenshin got startled when he heard this. "It seems like you would be uncomfortable sleeping with someone you barely know." Said Kenshin. "It's okay, I don't mind sleeping next to you, besides, I'll feel protected just incase someone tries to attack me." Said Kaoru. Kenshin then laid down next to her. When Kagome burned out the fire she laid down next to Kenshin. Then she felt a strong arm locking her waist and pulling body onto his chest. Then Kenshin whispered into her ears saying, "have pleasant dreams Lady Kaoru." Before she fell asleep he whispered, "I'll always be here to protect you." After hearing him say this Kaoru smiled and thought to herself '_Thank you Kenshin. Thank you Kenshin, for protecting me from danger.'_ She then fell right asleep in the hands of the man that was gonna protect her from any danger that may come her way.


	6. A New Journey

Ch 6. – A New Journey... 

As Kaoru woke up, she saw Kenshin sleeping next to her. She smiled while watching him sleep like a little kid. Then his scar caught her attention. As she reached up to his scar her wrist was caught by a strong grip, Kenshin was awake. "I...I...I'm sorry if I woke you up." Said Kaoru with a startled voice. As he let go of her wrist he smiled saying. "It's okay, I was actually awake for a while now." "Oh, I see...Kenshin, do you mind if I touch your scar?" asked Kaoru. He then nodded a 'no.' Kaoru tried to reach up to his scar, but was afraid that she would hurt him. Then he took her hand gently and put it on his scar. "Does your scar hurt?" asked Kaoru. "No, it doesn't...I have actually had this scar for a while. I sometimes forget that I have that there." Answered Kenshin. Kaoru then broke the silence by sitting up and getting ready to leave.

As they got ready to leave, Yahiko had brought their horses. Then Kenshin smiled at him saying, "Yahiko, I appreciate your help and your support to the horses while we were here. As your gratitude, I would like to give you this sword." As Kenshin handed him the sword, Yahiko just stood there acting like he wasn't listening. "Is there something wrong with the sword?" asked Kenshin. "No sir, I am most grateful, but I am not worthy to take such things from royalty." Answered Yahiko. Kenshin smiled and said, "Yahiko, I have seen you practicing your swordsmanship late at night. But you were practicing with a broken bokken." "My family is too poor to buy me another bokken or a sword even." Said Yahiko. "That is why I am giving you this sword. I saw it in your eyes, the true compassion of becoming a great swordsman. I want you to use this sword to practice your skills and to use this to protect the people you love, not to kill. Do you understand Yahiko?" asked Kenshin. Yahiko nodded a 'yes' and bowed down to him to thank him for the sword. "Sir Kenshin, please visit anytime you're around, you're always welcome here." Said Misao. "Thank you Lady Misao, but if any men come by here and asks for me or Lady Kaoru, please keep it a secret and not tell them about us coming here or where we went." Said Kenshin. "You can count on me about secrets." Said Misao with enthusiasm.


	7. For How Long?

**Ch 7. – For How Long?**

It hasn't been too long after they left the Akabeako Village. Then Kaoru let out a big sigh. "Lady Kaoru, is something bothering you?" asked Kenshin. "Kenshin, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll get caught and get forced to marrying Enishi." Answered Kaoru as tears started brimming in her eyes. Kenshin put his hand on her back moving it up and down to try and soothing her. "Kenshin, how long do we have to suffer like this and keep running away?" asked Kaoru. "To tell you the truth Lady Kaoru, I really don't know. I don't know how long we have to run until we can go back home, but I do hope that soon all of this will end and we would be able to marry anyone we desire." Answered Kenshin. "I hope so Kenshin, I hope so..."


	8. Confession

**Ch 8. – Confession**

It's been about a month since they have been traveling together. The sun was beginning to go down as the wind started to blow a little harder than before. Kaoru started to get chills up her back. As Kenshin noticed, he decided to stop to camp for the night. As he tied the horses near the lake he went out to get some wood.

After Kenshin started the fire Kaoru started to feel a lot better than before. Kenshin was happy to see that Kaoru was all warmed up and safe. Kaoru started to think to herself. _Wow...he's such a gentleman. I wonder if his cousin is like him too. He's so handsome and so caring. It's very hard to believe that he was once the Hitokiri Battousai. Any girl would be lucky to have him for a husband._ Her deep thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Kenshin started waving his hand in front of her. "Lady Kaoru, are you feeling okay?" asked Kenshin. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Answered Kaoru with a warm smile on her face. "Lady Kaoru, there's something you should know." Said Kenshin with a confused look on his face. "What is it Kenshin? Is something the matter?" asked Kaoru with a concerned voice. "There's nothing wrong, its just... I don't know how you will take this when I tell you." Answered Kenshin. "Well Kenshin what is it. Your gonna have to tell me what it is first, then we'll worry about how I take the situation." said Kaoru with a calm voice. "It has been almost a month we've been traveling together Lady Kaoru." As Kenshin looked at Kaoru, he saw a smile was written on her face. Then he gently took her hand and said, "after all that traveling and memories we've shared it was most pleasant, and I think I have found the one person that I truly love with my whole life." Then Kaoru's expression changed to a shocked face. "K...K...Kenshin, I...I...I don't know what to say." Said Kaoru with a startled voice. "Lady Kaoru I finally confess my feelings to you. I love you.......Kaoru." said Kenshin. She then realized that he said her name without the honorific. She put a big smile on her face and put her arms around Kenshin's neck, while crying saying, "Kenshin, I love you too. Promise me that you'll never leave me?" "Of course Kaoru. You're the only women I love and will love." Said Kenshin as he put his arm around her waist hugging her tightly.


End file.
